Islands
by GenRawr
Summary: Kurt goes to visit the cemetery and Blaine's there to smile.


So, I've been reading a lot of sad Klaine all day and I've been bawling over I Have Nothing all weekend, and also over the fact that I didn't get to see Struck by Lightning, so this story just DEMANDED to be written! This is also my first Glee/Klaine fanfic ever!

The title comes from the song Islands by Young the Giant. Go listen to it, it's GREAT.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Glee nature.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he let his head fall against the trunk of the tree he was sitting against. A part of his mind told him that his new jeans were going to get soiled but a greater part of him didn't want to leave the tranquility of the setting.

A small laugh was carried in the wind causing Kurt to look up. He smiled when he spotted Blaine perched on the branch of the tree, his legs dangling in the air above Kurt's head. Blaine smiled down at him before blowing him a kiss. Kurt reached out and mimicked grabbing the kiss before placing his hand over his heart, which only caused Blaine to laugh.

Idly, Kurt noticed how low the sun was. He hoped his father wouldn't worry about his whereabouts, but knew that Burt was aware of the length of his visits to the cemetery. He still needed to visit his mother's grave, however, and the chill in the air was starting seep through his thin sweater.

As he moved to wrap his arms around himself, he glanced at the ring on his left hand. He smiled faintly down at his engagement ring, the thin silver band with the words "K and B" engraved inside. His smile grew wider as he recalled the night Blaine proposed to him.

_ Kurt settled his head against Blaine's chest in their small apartment in Columbus. He snuggled deeper into the warmth when he felt loving arms embrace him. They were settled in the couch watching _When Harry Met Sally_ and it was night like these that reminded Kurt why he loved Blaine so much. The nights where everything felt right in the world and when they didn't_ need_ to say "I love you" because the love and acceptance flowing from each other came off in waves and was almost palpable. _

_A small package was suddenly in front of his eyes and Kurt looked up at Blaine to see him holding the fortune cookies that came with their Chinese food they had ordered. Kurt took it from him with a smile before settling against Blaine again. _

_"I don't really know why I would need this." Kurt said as he tore open the package. "I already have everything I need."_

_ Blaine let out a small laugh before planting a soft kiss in Kurt's hair. _

_Kurt snapped his cookie open to find a ring inside. He stared at it before sitting up and facing Blaine, who was looking at him with love, and nervousness. _

_"Blaine..." _

_Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand, the one with the ring. _

_"I love you, Kurt," he said, taking the ring from Kurt's palm. "When I'm with you, it feels like every bad feeling is gone. I know we've had our fights, some where I was convinced that a break up was highly possibly, but we made it through. You really are my missing puzzle piece and I can't imagine a life where you aren't a part of it. Ten years from now, twenty years from now, and even eighty years from now, I want this. I want us cuddling on this couch and watching movies while we eat take out because we were too lazy to cook. I want you by my side, as my lover and my husband." Blaine slid off the couch, still holding Kurt's hand, and dropped down on one knee, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" _

Kurt couldn't help but stare adoringly down at his ring, and let the emotions he felt that night start to hum through his veins. It was perfect and the wedding was set to take place the next week. Kurt had everything planned out, down to the way the napkins would be folded on the table, and could not wait until the day he would be Kurt Hummel-Anderson.

"Are you ready to go, baby?" Blaine asked from above him. Kurt looked up at him before nodding and rising up from the ground. He grabbed the small bouquet of white roses that he had brought with him before weaving through the tombstones and down the familiar path, fully conscious of Blaine's presence behind him.

When he reached the white marble he dropped down to his knees and replaced the dry flowers with the new ones.

"I love you so much and not a day goes by that I don't think about you or that I don't miss you," he said, feeling tears start to pool in his eyes. "Every day things happen and I was always think how I would love to tell you about it. You'll always be in my heart, you know, because there's a part of my heart that solely belongs to you." He stood up, brushing the dirt off his knees. "Next week was supposed to be our wedding, but, even though we won't have a paper that says so, I will always love you, Blaine."

Kurt touched the tombstone, letting his fingers trace the words etched on the marble.

_Blaine Nathaniel Anderson_  
_A lover, singer, and forever in our hearts_

He cleared his throat in vain attempt to rid the lump in his throat before rushing to his car, knowing that the Blaine he saw standing by the tombstone was nothing but an illusion.

**genrawr . tumblr . com**


End file.
